Ace X Sanj
by Dodge3
Summary: Ace est amoureux depuis longtemps de Sanji mais n'a pas encore trouver le moyen de lui dire. Avec de multiple efforts il va essayer de voir si il produit un petit effet sur Sanji. Et une petite bagarre pourrait bien les aider à se rapprocher !


_Ace x Sanji_

La joyeuse bande de compagnons Luffy, Zorro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Usopp et Chopper étaient assis autour de la table. Luffy était particulièrement joyeux aujourd'hui car son frère était venu manger avec eux. Ace rendait visite tout les jours à son frère et à ses amis, il les aimait bien, en particulier le blond qu'il trouvait particulièrement sexy ! Mais voilà, ça faisait deux mois que Ace essayait de draguer Sanji mais celui-ci ne faisait pas attention à ses charmes qu'il usait avec soins ! Pourtant il réagissait bien aux blagues de Luffy et le rejetait de la cuisine, il se disputait avec Zorro, il draguait les filles et il jouait avec Usopp et Chopper... Pourtant Ace était sur que Sanji était gay, il était sorti avec plusieurs mec et jamais une seule fille, il les respectaient seulement. Sanji était en train de débarrasser, il n'avait pas fait attention que les autres étaient éparpillés dans la maison. Il était donc seul avec Sanji, il fallait qu'il tente une approche.

« Attend je vais t'aider »  
« Si tu veut, merci »

Après avoir ramené toutes les assiettes dans la cuisine, Sanji se mit à les laver.

« Tient tu veut bien les sécher s'il te plaît ? »

« Ah oui bien sur ! »

La voilà l'occasion, il allait pouvoir lui effleurer les mains pour voir sa réaction ! Mais quand ils eurent fini de tout ranger, il ne s'était rien passé, Sanji n'avait pas réagit une seule fois. Du coup Ace voulu continuer ses approches :

« Un jeu vidéo ça te tente ? »

« Ouais pourquoi pas ! Installe toi je met le jeu »

Les jeux vidéos finissaient toujours par une petite bagarre, il allait pouvoir laisser sa main se glisser dans des endroits intéressants. Pendant que Sanji mettait le jeu, Ace pouvais admirer le beau fessier qui lui était présenté et se retenait de ne pas faire claquer sa main dessus. La partie de jeu dura une petite heure, au bout d'un moment, comme l'espérait Ace, la partie de jeu fût vite abandonné pour des petites chamailleries ! Sanji qui avait attaqué le premier se retrouvait donc allongé sur le dos par terre avec Ace au dessus qui le dominait entièrement.

« Putain tu m'écrase enlève toi ! »

« Non à toi de dégager, moi je reste là »

« Mais c'est pas juste, moi je peut rien faire contre toi moi, t'es trop fort »

« Hum continue à faire des louanges sur mon corps ! »

« Idiot c'est pas du tout ce que je faisais »

Ça y est, la réaction que Ace attendait, Sanji était plus rouge que jamais !

« Mais qu'est ce que je vois, on est gêné ? Rho aller, tu doit bien avoir des muscles là dessous »

Ace souleva le t-shirt de Sanji avant qu'il ne puisse réagir mais ce qu'il vit le surpris, Sanji était couvert de bleus.

« Lâches-moi » Sanji avait réussi à se dégager de son emprise pendant qu'il était sous le choc.

« Attend mais qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? »

« Rien du tout »

« Mais putain t'es couvert de bleu il c'est bien passé quelque chose »

« Ta rêvé c'est tout »

« Reviens ici, tu va voir si j'ai rêvé »

« Putain dégage ça te regarde pas merde »

Puis Sanji parti de l'appartement en criant un bref « Je dois y aller Luffy à plus ». Ace ne savait pas quoi penser, qu'est ce qui avait pu arriver à son blond ? Est-ce que quelqu'un le martyrisait ? Il alla donc poser quelques questions à Nami et Robin pour savoir si elles savaient quelque chose.

« Salut les filles »

« Ace, tu va bien ? On a cru t'entendre te disputer avec Sanji »

« Justement je voulais vous demander, vous n'avez rien vu d'anormal dans son comportement ? »

« Heu q-quoi donc ? », Nami était mauvaise menteuse quand il s'agissait de Sanji.

« Bon je sais que tu es au courant de quelque chose Nami alors dit moi, pourquoi il a le corps couvert de bleu ? »

« Il c'est fait agresser à la sorti des cours il y a trois semaines mais il ma dit qu'il leur avait réglé leur compte mais.. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais je crois qu'il se fait agresser mais il ne veut pas me le dire. Il m'a juste dit que je me faisait des idées et on en a plus reparlé »

Après cet aveu, Ace était fou de rage, qui avait donc bien pu faire du mal à son blond ? Il se dit donc qu'il irait poser quelque questions à son blond le soir même, pour l'instant ce n'était pas la peine, il devait être en train de préparer le service au restaurant de son père. Il passa donc la fin de l'après midi avec son frère et ses amis puis parti vers 23h. Sanji devait avoir fini son service et il se dirigea alors vers sa maison. Mais en passant devant une rue, il entendu des cris et voulut s'approcher pour voir ce qu'il ce passait. Ce qu'il vu le figea d'horreur, Sanji était en train de se faire tenir par deux types pendant qu'un autre le frappait.

« Alors petite pute je t'avait dit de pas revenir par ici tu as était un vilain garçon »

« Va te faire foutre »

« Oh mais je pense que ça va être l'inverse mon mignon »

Et le gars inséra trois doigts directement en Sanji qui s'était fait retourner violemment par les deux autres gars. Sanji retenait avec difficulté ses larmes, il était totalement impuissant. Alors qu'il commençait à fermer les yeux par appréhension de ce qui allait arriver, la pression faite par les deux gars cessa. Sanji ouvrit donc les yeux pour voir ce qu'il ce passait et vu que ses trois agresseur étaient partis en courant et que Ace leur criait dessus.

« C'est ça dégagez. Et si je vous y reprend vous êtes mort. »

Il avait l'air vraiment énervé et Sanji n'osa rien dire. Il essaya tout de même de le remercier de l'avoir sauvé.

« M-merci Ac.. »

« Toi tu viens avec moi et t'a pas intérêt à me dire de bobard »

Ace empoigna alors Sanji et le conduit jusqu'à son appartement. Le voyage fut silencieux et Sanji ce demandait ce qu'il allait ce passer. Une fois à l'appartement, Ace fit asseoir Sanji sur le canapé et parti dans la salle de bain. Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec une trousse de secours.

« Enlève ton t-shirt et fait voir ton visage aussi »

« Mais c'est bon t'en fais pas je peux me débrouiller »

« ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES, TU AS VU CE QUI SE PASSE QUAND TU TE DÉBROUILLE », il avait l'air vraiment énervé, « Maintenant enlève ton t-shirt »

Sanji obéit craignant qu'il recommence à s'énerver, et il était suffisamment traumatisé pour la soirée. Au bout d'un moment Ace parut plus calme.

« Depuis combien de temps ils te tabassent ? »

« Deux semaine », Sanji semblait honteux de ne pas avoir réussi à se protéger tout seul.

« Putain mais t'aurait pas pu en parler, on t'aurais aidé »

« Mais je pensais pouvoir me débrouiller et qu'après ils arrêteraient »

Sanji avait commencé à pleurer et s'était blotti dans le cou d'Ace qui lui le tenait dans ses bras.

« Et ce qu'ils t'ont fait ce soir ? »

Les larmes de Sanji coulèrent de plus belle, et il s'accrocha fermement à Ace.

« N-non c'était la première fois mais si tu n'était pas arrivé.. », la suite de la phrase ne fut que sanglot de la part de Sanji.

« C'est bon, je suis là maintenant calme toi »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les pleurs de Sanji cessèrent totalement. Ace lui dit d'aller prendre une douche et lui prêta quelque vêtements. Quand Sanji sorti, il était vêtu des habits que Ace lui avait prêté et qui lui était trop grand ce qui fit rire les deux jeunes hommes. Ils s'installèrent tout les deux sur le canapé et regardèrent la télévision. Ace qui trouvait que Sanji était particulièrement adorable passa son bras autour des épaules de Sanji.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Ba rien je m'étends ! »

« Et tu laisse ta main ? »

« Ouais »

« On pourrait croire que tu fais une technique de drague ! »

« Et si s'en était une ? »

Cette phrase avait fait rougir Sanji qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Arrête tes conneries Ace c'est pas drôle »

« Et si j'étais sérieux ? Écoute Sanji, je vais pas y aller par plusieurs chemin, tu m'attires et ce depuis quelque temps déjà et là tu vois j'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'embrasser »

« Haha très drôle, t'es pas sérieux hein ? »

Pour confirmer ses dires Ace s'approcha de Sanji et quand il fût a quelque centimètres de son visages il se stoppa pour voir sa réaction. Comme Sanji n'avait pas bougé il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Et comme ça tu me crois ? »

Sanji s'était reculé avec les deux mains sur la bouche et il avait le visage tout rouge.

« P-pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Parce que je t'aime c'est clair non ? »

Et Ace profita de l'absence de Sanji pour lui dérober un autre baisé. Comme il n'opposa aucune résistance il fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres de Sanji et la fit rentrer dans sa bouche. Au début Sanji ne faisait rien puis au bout d'un moment il participa au baisé en faisant jouer sa langue avec celle de Ace et en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Ça veut dire que tu m'aime ? »  
« O-oui »

« Alors pourquoi ta pas réagit quand je te draguais ? »

« Je croyais que tu blaguait moi ! »

« T'es con ! »

« Hey.. »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car la bouche de Ace était déjà sur la sienne. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient Ace commença à faire passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de Sanji. Mais celui-ci ce crispa un peu alors Ace cessa ses mouvements et le regarda.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui »

« Tu es sur ? »

Sanji lui fit signe de la tête que c'était bon alors Ace continua et embrassa son ventre. Il remonta progressivement et s'arrêta sur ses tétons qu'il tortura un moment sous les gémissements de plaisirs que faisait Sanji. Ace enleva le t-shirt de Sanji pour venir embrasser son cou puis pour l'embrasser. Sanji enleva le t-shirt d'Ace puis ils reprirent leur baisés. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Ace commença à déboutonner le pantalon de Sanji. Ils étaient tout les deux excités et cela commençait à se ressentir sous les couches de vêtements ! Sanji prit l'initiative de déboutonner le pantalon d'Ace et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux en caleçons.

« Si on allaient dans ma chambre pour continuer ? »

« Oui, ça sera mieux »

Une fois dans la chambre, ils reprirent leurs activités. Ace frotta son érection contre celle de Sanji qui gémissait de plus en plus fort.

« Ace, j'en peux plus »

Le dit Ace sourit à la phrase de Sanji qui signifiait qu'il voulait qu'ils aillent plus loin ! Ace fit alors descendre le boxer de Sanji et commença à faire des va et viens avec sa main pendant qu'il embrassait le cou de Sanji. Sanji lui commençait à perdre pied, surtout quand Ace vint le prendre en bouche pour qu'il se libère. Au bout de quelque va et vient Sanji jouit dans la bouche d'Ace qui avala le tout.

« Délicieux ! »

« Dis pas ça.. »

Sanji tourna la tête pour ne pas montrer ses rougeurs mais Ace vint quémander ses lèvres. Il lui mis donc trois doigts dans la bouche que Sanji suça avidement sachant à quoi cela allait servir. Quand Ace jugea que ses doigts étaient assez humidifiés, il les approcha à l'entré de l'intimité de Sanji. Ce dernier lui fit signe que c'était bon alors il enfonça un doigt qui fit un peu grimacer Sanji mais qui passa rapidement sous les baisés d'Ace. Il enfonça alors un deuxième doigts qui fit que Sanji se crispa en enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos d'Ace. Ace fit alors des va et viens avec sa main sur la virilité de Sanji et en profita pour faire des mouvement de ciseau à l'intérieur de Sanji et de lui rajouter un doigts que Sanji ne sentit pas trop quand Ace buta sa prostate avec ses doigts. Quand il jugea que Sanji était assez préparé, il quitta son boxer et se plaça devant son entrée. Après avoir vérifié si Sanji était prêt il s'enfonça progressivement en Sanji pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Une fois à l'intérieur il attendit que Sanji se soit habitué à sa présence. Quand Sanji fut prêt il bougea légèrement son bassin pour qu'Ace commence à bouger en lui. Il commença tout d'abord par des coup lent pour trouver la prostate de Sanji et quand il la trouva Sanji émit de délicieux cris qui firent qu'Ace accéléra le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent tous deux l'orgasme et qu'ils se déversent l'un en Sanji et l'autre entre leur corps. Après s'être retiré de Sanji, Ace s'allongea à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi ! Mais c'est quand même con que t'ai pas réagit a mes avances plus tôt on aurait gagné du temps ! »

« Oui ba en même temps c'était pas facile de savoir avec un coureur de jupons comme toi »

« Hey je suis moins dragueur que toi ! »

Et c'est sur ces jolies paroles que le nouveau couple s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre prêt à affronter la nouvelle journée qui les attendaient le lendemain. Mais il savaient que maintenant ils pouvaient comptaient l'un sur l'autre. Ils ne leur manquaient plus qu'a l'annoncer aux autres, ce qui allait être une tâche difficiles avec les cerveaux qu'il y avait chez leur amis !

_~ Fin ~_


End file.
